Cuando Maka está hasta las mismísimas narices
by Nearly in the dark
Summary: Muy bien, ahora me manda unas pastillitas para dejarme atontadita y que nadie se tenga que preocupar de mi más, porque menudo suplicio aguantar a una niñata que solo quiere llamar la atención. Universo alterno.


**Soul Eater no me pertenece a mí, sino exclusivamente a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

 **Cuando Maka no se puede alterar.**

-Bien Maka, te voy a mandar unas cosas para la ansiedad, estarás mucho mejor _._ – _Muy bien, ahora me manda unas pastillitas para dejarme atontadita y que nadie se tenga que preocupar de mi más, porque menudo suplicio aguantar a una niñata que solo quiere llamar la atención._

 _Cojo la receta, y me despido con un murmullo, la verdad es que me da exactamente igual si me ha escuchado, solo quiero largarme de ahí._

 _No es al primer psicólogo que voy, no es el primero que me manda pastillas, seguramente no sea el último. A veces una se cansa de contar mil veces tus problemas a gente que solo quiere quitarse trabajo de encima. ¿Dónde quedó la vocación?_

 _Me dirijo al Corsa gris que me espera en la entrada del edificio._

-Hola, Maka, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?- _No contesto, solo le enseño la receta._ \- Bien, pues después me pasaré por la farmacia y…

-No es necesario, ya las compro yo, suficiente que me traes aquí.- La interrumpo.

 _-_ No es nada cielo, ya sabes que para eso estoy.- _Miro a mi vecina, y ella me devuelve la mirada, si, esa que te dirigen cuando no saben si das lástima o miedo._

 _Porque en estas circunstancias hay cinco grupos de personas, las que temen que por cualquier cosa te vayas a tirar por una ventana, las que te ignoran porque piensan que son cosas de críos, las que ya no quieren quedar contigo porque les chafas la fiesta, las que te intentan dar consejos, esos que escuchas y piensas "Joder no se me había ocurrido solita, menos mal que te tengo, imbécil." Y por último las que te apoyan e intentan hacerte sentir bien._

 _En este caso Marie es del grupo 1. Aunque bueno, suficiente hace la señora._

 _-_ Insisto, puedo ir yo a la farmacia. _–Si lo hago por ella, para que no gaste dinero y tiempo en algo que no me voy a tomar._

 _Ella me sonríe y arranca._

 **Cuando a Maka le ignora hasta el perro.**

-Maka ¿Vas a cenar?- _Ahí esta Spirit dando cuatro golpes sonoros que me sobresaltan de mi momento de no hacer ni el huevo._

 _Abro la puerta, ya no está, se ha sentado de nuevo en el sofá, porque está claro que la cena la tendré que preparar yo._

-Yo no voy a cenar.- _Anuncio._

-Vale.

 _Me vuelvo a tumbar y a ponerme los cascos._

 _Mi padre es del grupo, vamos a ignorar que vas a un psicólogo porque lo tuyo es gilipollez para llamar la atención. Es decir, del grupo 2._

 _Suena el teléfono. Vaya me había quedado dormida, milagro. Un mensaje de Tsubaki hace que el móvil ilumine suavemente la habitación._ "Tía, tenemos que hablar."

 _Claro y conciso._

"¿Pasa algo?"

 _Hace meses que no sé mucho de ella, cada una ha seguido sus estudios y ya no vamos ni si quiera a la misma universidad. Además, ha sido época de exámenes._

"Bueno, sí, no estoy bien."

 _Inmediatamente me incorporo de la cama y respondo._

"Donde nos vemos."

 _Veinte minutos después nos encontramos las dos en un banco, mientras mi mejor amiga solloza._

-Tía, no sé, es que ya no era lo de antes.

 _-_ Te entiendo.- _Y claro que la entiendo, quiero decir, ya nada ni nadie es lo de antes._

-Black se lo ha tomado bastante bien, muy maduro de su parte.

 _-_ Me alegro de que haya sido de una buena forma, ya sabes _.- Ella asiente. –_ De todas maneras me tienes para lo que necesites. Si quieres podemos ir a casa a ver unas películas…- _Ahora niega con la cabeza, se limpia dos lágrimas que están a punto de resbalar por sus adorables mejillas._

-Gracias pero ya he quedado con Liz y Patty en ir a su casa y comer helado, ya sabes para la depresión tarrina de helado. Muchas gracias por escucharme, no hay nadie como tú.- _Me da un beso y se marcha con una sonrisa en su bonita cara mientras que la mía es más bien como un poema. IDIOTA._

 _No hace falta saber de qué grupo proceden mis amigas: "Bueno el rollo ese tuyo de dejar de comer nos chafa la fiesta, es que te aislas, eres muy cerrada..." Bla, bla bla._

 _Recupero la respiración, porque esa frase ha sido como un golpe en todo el estómago, de esos que te dejan la boca pastosa y con sabor a hierro._

 _¿Qué hace una en una situación como esta? Quiero decir, tu mejor amiga que no ves desde hace meses ni si quiera te saluda. Eres como un pañuelo lleno de mocos, pero no los tuyos, encima son de otra persona._

 _Exacto irse a casa, llorar, atiborrarse de helado y nachos con queso, y por último y no lo menos importante vomitar, vomitar como si hubieses ingerido medio litro de veneno, aunque de lo que huyas realmente sea de ti misma._

 _A la mañana siguiente cumplo con mi ritual diario, me quedo una hora en la cama debatiendo si es necesario levantarse o es mejor seguir bajo la manta de pelo. Por lo menos es calentita._

 _Después de tardar otra hora más en levantarme, porque en fin chica, si no al final vas a invernar todas las navidades, me dirijo al baño y me subo a mi querida y odiada amiga. Si, la báscula, que la muy hija de su madre marca que peso 500 gramos más que ayer._

 _MIERDA._

 _Y entonces, ese ritual sigue con medio litro de agua y una hora de deporte, del duro, de ese que después te tiembla hasta las pestañas._

 **Cuando Maka tenía la respuesta siempre.**

-Oye, ¿tú crees que cada día tengo menos pelo _?- Pregunto mientras me acaricio la melena, y se me queda casi un mechón colgando de la mano._

 _-_ Pues ahora que lo dices… Igual si _.- Kim me mira, se quita la tableta de chocolate de la boca y se agita su melena de león. Como le ha crecido durante estos años, joder._

 _Vuelve a colocarse el trozo de chocolate en la boca y lo saborea con gusto._

-Me voy a quedar calva.

-No hombre, a mí también se me cae mucho el pelo.

-Ya pero tú tienes muchísimo pelo, yo, pues cada día menos _.- Me miro las puntas, que pelo más triste._

-Es que tú cada día tienes menos todo. Estás muy delgada, no me gusta _. –Frunzo el ceño, ya empezamos_.- Tienes que dejarte de tonterías.

-Ya te he dicho que intento ponerle remedio, voy a un psicólogo.

-Tú lo que tienes es que comer.- _Aplausos, pero aplausos en tu cara, con una silla de madera._

 _Gracias, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido? He perdido meses de psicólogos en algo que podías haberme facilitado tú en medio segundo._

 _Kim es del grupo número 4, las típicas personas que piensan que son omnipotentes y te dan consejos, pero consejos de mierda._

 **Cuando Maka busca y busca pero no encuentra una mierda.**

" _Quiero dar las gracias a mis padres, a mis amigos y a mi estupendísimos novio por haberme apoyado y querido siempre, sin vosotros no podía haber salido de este pozo, también quiero dar las gracias a Sander, mi psicólogo, es como uno más de la familia" Y bla bla bla._

 _Esta película es un truño, de los fuertes, de los que apestan, tienes que abrir ventanas y poner velas con aroma para disimular._

 _¿Por qué siempre la mala es la cría que no comprende que está haciendo daño a su entorno? ¿Por qué siempre todos se preocupan por ella?_

 _No es verdad, con suerte tus padres no te ignoran, con suerte te queda algún amigo que no te haya tratado como si fueses el bicho raro, con suerte te toca un psicólogo que no quiera empastillarte._

 _¿Dónde está la gente de las películas?, ¿dónde está ese último grupo?, el que se preocupa por ti, el que intenta que tus noches sean más agradables y que tus tardes sean más divertidas._

 _Porque yo no lo encuentro._

* * *

 **¡Muy buenas! Hace muchíííísimo que no publico nada.**

 **Realmente este es un relato que escribí hace un poquito de tiempo, pretendía seguir escribiéndolo pero no pude. Tampoco tengo muy claro por dónde enfocarlo por lo que de momento se va a quedar así.**

 **Con ese fic pretendo que no se romanticen los TCA, o que no se vean como algo simple. Realmente estamos hablando de enfermedades, por lo que igual que muchas otras, si no se curan, pueden llegar a causar graves consecuencias, e incluso en muchos casos hasta la muerte.**

 **Esto está relatado desde la experiencia, y lamento decirlo, pero esto le pasa a la mayoría de la gente que tiene trastornos alimenticios.**

 **Hay bastantes tipos, aunque los más conocidos sean la anorexia o bulimia, también existe, por ejemplo, el trastorno por atracón. Por supuesto, que no se os olvide que tener alguno de estos tipos no excluye a personas con sobrepeso u obesidad, y por favor, la anorexia no es un tipo de cuerpo. Una persona no es anoréxica por el simple hecho de que está delgada. Otra cosa, los chicos también pueden tener TCAs.**

 **Sé que os acabo de dar un poco (bastante) el tostón, pero entre películas y series que romantizan estas enfermedades y que en las redes sociales se nota mucho desconocimiento y poco interés sobre el tema, he pensado que en un fic podría interesar, aunque sea a una minoría.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y también poder seguir subiendo más historias, y por supuesto si alguien se siente identificado, que no dude en contactar conmigo si lo necesita.**

 **Os meto de extranjis una genialidad musical:** _ **I'm not okay - My Chemical Romance**_


End file.
